


纵深五千米

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 环太平洋au
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 3





	纵深五千米

青雉x斯摩格

=====

他们的总部基地下沉至地底，在远离海岸的内陆剖出来一块巨大的坑。再早推十年，斯摩格头顶上也许是一片玉米田，而从直升机往下望只能看见铺满这片地的钢层。他第一次被带入这个基地时差点迷路，乘电梯，墙边是无数根突出的管道，花了数十分钟才被领到他们将在此滞留三个月的舱室。

等到军官刚关上门退出这里，斯摩格便听到同期的士兵讲到：听说，这里就是退役机甲的坟场。

他把狗牌摘下来，拉开储物柜时闻到一阵潮湿的铁锈味道，好像海水借由新闻报道也入侵到这个大陆深处的基地里来，让轴承只能生涩转动。新兵们抵达的第二天又有两头怪兽登上南夏威夷的军港，在午餐前CNN花了半小时为所有人直播那场战斗——警报在这个遥远的基地内拉响，斯摩格停下来，二十一寸屏幕却完整框住了那两台千吨级别的钢铁巨兽。

事后斯摩格再回忆，发现自己潜意识里好像从未质疑过胜利将属于他们，只看了几分钟便离开了食堂。

阿克提卡碎冰者在一周后被送往这里，游侠新兵们登上顶层，在亲自驾驶以前先看见了那台伤痕累累的机甲吊挂在空中，直升机桨叶声震耳欲聋。战斗中丢失的左腿于几小时候后由陆运队送来，从高处看，那近乎于肢解现场，无法站立的阿克提卡被小心放倒在甲板上，倒下来的动静让整个基地迎来一场四级地震。

夏威夷军港还未褪去青色的时候，库赞也来了这个基地，距离碎冰者的突然造访仅过去一个月左右。斯摩格十七岁，在走廊里与对方擦肩而过，后者正忙着接一通电话迅速地走过去了，白发年轻人在下一个拐角立刻转弯，即使那不是他本来要走的方向。

日奈很快抱着一大摞文件从资料室里现身，斯摩格转过头，与她面面相觑。

“我看见，库赞先生了，”斯摩格说，“就在刚才。”

“真好，”日奈说，“那你找他要签名了吗？”

入侵者登陆以来的第十个年头，怪兽早已变成一门生意侵入至社交媒体，有人麻木愤怒，一小撮人顺势改变了自己的信仰，大多数人观看脱口秀——收视率一路飙升，总部便说：我们需要让政府看到民众对我们的支持，以及代言费。

但斯摩格看了这么久的报道，阿克提卡碎冰者的游侠从未正面接受过采访，而另一台同样受人关注的机甲驾驶员又擅长把天聊死，波鲁萨利诺曾有一在节目上将主持气出演播厅的佳绩，他们只好让其他人顶替上去。

“我只是看见他了。”斯摩格说，从日奈眼中读到一句不信任。他抽出最顶上的那摞文件看了两眼，一连串复杂的专业词汇，他又放回去了。日奈指了指他们身侧的一面电子钟，意思是很快就要到集合时间，而她还要急着把东西放回到自己房间去。

“日奈认为，”她说道，“你应该友好一点。”

他摇了摇头，心想我已经很友好了。

随后他们抓紧时间在亮黄色的走廊里奔跑起来，略过墙壁上斑驳的各类机甲海报。斯摩格赶在迟到的最后一秒站进队列里，泽法对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，只在稍后的示范演练里将他点名出来，棍棒很用力的敲在了他的小腿上。同样来自军队的新兵们嗤笑起来，短短一个多月，他已经用不招惹任何事的方式把所有人招惹了一遍，而日奈好心提醒：游侠是需要两个人。

泽法又一次把他击倒在地，锁住斯摩格的膝盖让白发年轻人拍地求饶，之后他大声要求每个人找到自己的搭档去旁边练习。斯摩格被高大的战士翻过来面朝上躺着，听见对方问了一句：你心不在焉？

击杀了第四头怪兽之后黑腕也不得不退出战场，沉默地伫立在基地里，注视着许多志愿成为游侠的年轻人经过这里再离开。泽法将他丢在一旁喘气，甩弄木棍，顺便指出其他新兵动作上的失误。斯摩格犹豫了一会爬起来，发现泽法正盯着他。

“我刚才在走廊上碰见了阿克提卡——”他说。

“——北极什么？”

“碎冰者，”斯摩格说，“库赞先生。他为什么会来这里？”

泽法恍然大悟：“噢，库赞，那小子。”他又说：“高层从来就管不住他。”

无数人目睹了那场午间战事的全过程：裂缝开启，又两头四级怪兽冲入太平洋海域，在他们的雷达中消失了一阵，在发觉怪兽目的地之后闪光克利夫兰与阿克提卡即刻出动，驻守在十里红线外。意外在于四级怪兽的生命力太过顽强，摄录直升机被击落前一秒的画面是碎冰者与克利夫兰激烈相撞，活火山的链锯直接切断了前者的左下肢，机甲失去平衡，在摔倒前带着锤头一起没入海面，巨浪将直升机也一起淹没。

报道中没有提到他们损失了两名游侠，讣告并不存在，但库赞和哈古瓦尔的名字短暂出现在了滚动字幕里。两周后萨卡斯基罕见地接受了电视台的采访，咬字清晰地讲：无可奉告，不要再问了。

“他们说碎冰者会被退役，”斯摩格说，“我以为您知道。”

“你相信吗？”

“我不确定。”

泽法用木棍抵住他的脚踝来纠正斯摩格站姿，年轻人低下头，稍后做出防御姿势将武器横在身前。“你可以自己去问他，”老兵说，“如果找得到的话。现在，专心一点。”

十分钟后日奈赤脚从他身边走过，故意啧了啧嘴，示意斯摩格向入口处看。“换人，”她对斯摩格原本的对手说道，后者愤怒地甩着青肿起来的手腕，朝斯摩格啐了一口。“疯狗。”对方说。而后白发年轻人又将棍子指向了他。

“以后日奈绝对不会和你做搭档，”日奈说，“你脾气太坏了。”

斯摩格反驳说我也不想让你进我的脑子里。他偏过头看见泽法正靠墙站在那，与他谈话的男人同样高大，背朝着他们，日奈突然伸脚想要把同期绊倒在地，被斯摩格发现了。

“泽法先生盯着我们呢，”她压低声音说，意思是好歹要装装样子，两个人彼此位置对调，斯摩格便能越过日奈的肩看向对面。是他吗？那个阿克提卡的驾驶员？他又小幅度点点头，日奈假装击中他的手臂，也小心地看了一眼。

“他好高。”半分钟后，日奈严肃地说。

然而在他记忆里，库赞还应该更高一点，因为八十三米高的机甲所投下来的阴影能淹没掉一整片废墟。斯摩格咕哝了一声以示赞同，向日奈发起反击，在棍棒敲击声中发现他们的老师和库赞一同离开了训练场。

晚餐时间他又把罐头带到了维修层去吃，沿着防火梯爬到一处堆积备用链条的小平台上。不知不觉间餐桌上好像减少了小麦的出场份额，每周三和周六才会供应一次面包，而三明治很久没见过了。他们提供豆子，火腿罐头像不要钱似的堆在桌子上，斯摩格曾无数次把叉子咬断——好像来到这里之后很少有机会吃到鱼，他想到，这也与他们的海岸线有关。

阿克提卡碎冰者就站在这，看上去仿佛脊柱被钉穿，倚靠着背后的钢柱。她来的时候就这副模样，一个月过去，斑驳赤裸的线口依然暴露在外面，断腿不知所踪，斯摩格原本以为总部的人会修好她的，只是仍然在决策，但碎冰者已经因静电开始积尘，肩颈处的亮蓝色喷漆被切断一半。

在这个距离下，他无法用手指完整的框住碎冰者的驾驶舱。斯摩格嚼着豆子又尝试了一次，向后靠时铁锈沾在了他的衣服上。他将机甲的标志收进视野里，接着是头部的裂口，接着往下，框住一部分碎裂开的玻璃，最后是爬在防火梯上的库赞。

库赞看起来很疑惑，大概是没想到还有人在这。

“哇，我不知道这里也有人来。”对方说。

斯摩格确信没人知道他会爬上这层。本来他想说：库赞先生，但开口时哽了一声，下意识的收回手准备从地上坐起来。“我马上就下去。”他说。

“——你想一个人待着吗？”

“什么？”

库赞借力从扶手边上翻身上来，站到他面前，斯摩格这才发现他腰上还别着一包牛皮纸口袋。“那太好了，”库赞说，“你先找到的地方，我没理由赶你走。况且这里还挺高的。”

原来这基地里还有第二个人会爬到这上面来吃晚餐。白发年轻人坐在他边上，僵硬地咬着勺子直到塑料在口中咔擦一声，库赞把头巾摘下来塞回口袋里，过了会递给他一块三明治。勺子不能吃。男人说。这，熏鸡肉。

“……库赞先生。”斯摩格说。

对方好像不奇怪他知道自己名字。毕竟，不知道他是谁才更可疑。斯摩格没伸手接，库赞便暂时放在了空罐头上，让他们保持着距离。游侠自说自话：没想到总部现在连餐饮费都要克扣了，元帅就没接到过抗议吗？斯摩格小心翼翼为对方腾出位置，男人安静了一会，稍后指向他们对面那台机甲。

“一个人上来这里干什么？”库赞问。

他低头扫一眼手边的罐头。“不干什么，”但斯摩格说，“——这里比较高。”

库赞对此敷衍的答案笑了两声，也放下手里的三明治，拍掉碎屑。“刚好能看见她吧？”库赞说，像斯摩格刚才那样用手指框住了阿克提卡的头部，“能全部带回来已经很幸运了，战国先生告诉我说她不会退役。”

“不会？”库赞侧过身，“但很多人说碎冰者不会再继续服役……”斯摩格停顿一下，“而且，到现在为止都没人来维修过。”他没说出口的是我以为她被遗弃了。

“能找到新的驾驶员的话，就不会，”库赞说，“你以为政府花了多少亿？”

第三代机甲的造价更加昂贵，费时费力，阿克提卡刚好是联合政府自闪光克利夫兰之后的第二台三代机，早服役已久。他又迟疑了一阵，终于将三明治拿起来吃掉时发现库赞正看着自己，似乎挺高兴。

“你很好奇我为什么来这里吗？”他说。

无论理由为何，库赞已经脱离出战场来到这了。新兵被他盯着感觉后颈发麻，想立刻从平台边逃下去——在远离新闻和官方报道以外的地方，斯摩格本以为真正面对库赞时他会不那么紧张的。可事实是，在对方移开视线前他差点咬破自己食指。

晚训的集合号令从三十米以下的楼层传来，正好给了他借口离开。斯摩格小声对库赞说抱歉，借过一下，跨过对方的小腿好沿着防火梯爬下去。男人好心替他收拾走了空罐头，盘腿坐着，在白发从自己视野间消失之前叫了一声他的名字。

“喂，游侠，明天见，”库赞说，“——再长高点。”

斯摩格不得不花费多余的时间来解读这句话：好像库赞还记得他似的。五年前的废墟里他甚至没直接和对方见上面。春假时学校带他们去参观新建不久的博物馆，打算教他们认识一些登陆其他大洲的怪兽，斯摩格却因为突如其来的耳鸣拒绝进去。领队老师之一不得不在场馆外陪着他。

然而那天气温适宜，有潮湿的海风味道，斯摩格记得自己曾与一条白狗长久的对视。

第二天他果然又见到了库赞，后者正在阿克提卡脚下和别人攀谈，没发现有人正从头顶窥视他们。斯摩格带着冷食罐头回到食堂，日奈提议用一块烤土豆交换他手里的食物。“你的地盘被人占了？”她随口说道，“日奈好奇。”

很快他们被告知阿克提卡碎冰者需要两位新的游侠。泽法站在台阶上宣布完这一消息后撤出一步，叫另一个人走出来。“——虽然总部是这样说的，”老兵讲道，“但我说现在还没到退役的年纪，出来，库赞。

安静！看好了，我不认为这三个月就能让你们去海岸边上等着送命……这和开你老爹的吉普完全是两回事，所以我的建议是：再挑选一个可以参与同步的游侠。战斗不会如此频繁的。”

高大的黑发男人在他身后翻白眼。“你在打击他们积极性，泽法老师，”库赞说，“有谁想死吗？”

泽法指着他：“碎冰者的驾驶员。”

搭档的缺席难免让人乱想。库赞很明确的指出：如果早知道你要这样打算我就不会回来了。斯摩格和同期被迫旁观他们吵了起来，好像库赞原本计划就地失踪，和阿克提卡的碎片一样消失在海里。

可他又对斯摩格说明天见。

“原来是你要退役吗？”当天晚上斯摩格爬上平台时发现库赞早就在那里了，游侠很大度的允许他登上这片公共区域，手边摆着一杯咖啡——他到底是怎么把咖啡也带上来的。

问出这个问题耗费掉斯摩格所有的理智，他实在是太好奇了，又担心是否会冒犯到对方。库赞摇头，将杯子递给他问他喝不喝，斯摩格又盯着男人手指上的伤疤看。

“我也没这么说过，”库赞收回手，自己叼着杯子抿了一口，“我暂时不想让人进到我的脑子里。”

“为什么？”

“问题真多啊，你就理解成创伤后应激障碍，”他说，“其他病症也行，我不会生气。”

斯摩格很快就安静了，那台蓝黑色的机体与前一日没有变化，隐约可以从驾驶舱倒影里看见他们两个的影子。他因为烤过头的面包喉咙发干，打算今天吃完就赶紧回去，库赞在年轻人小声咳嗽时还是把咖啡递了过来，示意斯摩格喝掉。

“那你呢？我知道那之后你去了美国，”库赞说，“又为了什么加入这里？”

——他得到老师的同意后追着那条白狗跑了出去，越过玻璃看见自己的同学正在电梯上吵闹。这个博物馆中并没有存放真正的怪兽组织，但投影很生动，进门之前所有人都要踩过纪念旧金山的大理石梯。阿克提卡碎冰者就是在那几级阶梯前抓住了他。

两三分钟后斯摩格回答说：我不知道。库赞便没有追问，反而说起自己的搭档和他手臂上的伤。

“挺不错的家伙，块头很大，”男人评价道，“但他先走了。”

斯摩格第一次将之理解成他的搭档已经离开了，为此还感到失落以及一小点对总部压制消息的愤怒。直到在基地的三个月迅速过去而库赞又在最后一次对战选拔前逃离了这里之后，他才迟缓的意识到好像这只是库赞的说话方式——难以读懂，而他本人又懒得解释。泽法似乎早就料到会有这样的结果，从一开始就没打算遵从总部的计划，将新兵们分往各处海岸基地。日奈被派往关东地区，赶在离开前对斯摩格说：她并不会成为驾驶员。

“——你到底有多想修好她？”日奈说。

库赞如他所说的那样消失了很久，久到斯摩格在另一个基地里争斗多时，时间足够他折断又长好了好几根骨头。他在闲余时间开始研究怎么修复肌肉束上的动力阀门，在不需要出动的时候跟着维修组的人混在一起，听他们吹嘘正在研发的第四代机甲的功能。更敏捷！更有针对性！拥有更强劲的能源系统和防御甲。

像那台北极碎冰者，为了武器性能只能牺牲掉防御。第三代的通病。而且动作无法更快了。

最终话题就回到那场海战的事故上去，很多人又开始说那本是可以避免的。因为阿克提卡碎冰者已经和黑腕和其他许多台被退役的机甲一样淡出了战斗，在模型玩具里才有机会出场。电视广告里打出大字介绍——单核动力驱动，生涯中总共手刃八头怪兽的英勇战士，比起常规机甲配备有多倍冷凝系统，擅长制造低温环境并冻结对手，有如它名字那样强有力的破冰船。

他们在吸烟室里也聊这个，后来烟叶成为限制品，至少在基地里不再明面上流通，吸烟室的牌子就被拆换成了禁止吸烟，日奈就在邮件里写道会从关东给他寄些雪茄过来——好像也只是嘴上说说。斯摩格来到海岸基地两年，也数次目睹过基地里当值的游侠带着新鲜切口回来，直到这时他才意识到自己无比想念那台被放弃的旧机甲。

他回同期邮件时在角落里发现一份未落款的信件，可悲地被系统归入成垃圾信息。对方第一句话写着：我在工厂里找到一只小狗。随后附件里弹出一张脏兮兮的白狗照片，蹲坐在几根裸露的钢管上，被工人用手指逗着玩。经济大萧条的现在，有些声音开始宣扬政府不该再将全部资源都倾斜至机甲项目上，入侵的频率与建造机甲所耗费的资金似乎不成比例。斯摩格听到的一种说法是，他们想要建墙。

年轻游侠在模拟战中击穿怪兽的头颅，因为未处理好强酸性血液又被基地的指导员训了一通。“我们是为了保护人类才要干掉这些丑不拉几杀千刀的玩意，”对方说，“污染怎么办？动动你的手指，斯摩格！”

库赞当了他一阵子的笔友，在邮件里说那只狗最终没能被人收养，可能下个冬天来之前就会冻死。至于为什么要和斯摩格讲这些事，又是从什么地方找来斯摩格的地址他也没做任何解释，库赞的邮件总是被定性成垃圾信息，和保险广告夹在一块。

斯摩格很严肃地向对方传达了对那条狗的担忧。

“你们在哪里？”他写到，“一切还顺利吗？”

库赞回复说：“你还是不想让别人进到你的脑子里去？”

他和上次一样突然间造访了海岸基地。斯摩格过了几天才发现库赞也在这儿，因为聊天时维修人员说漏了嘴，说最近停机坪附近有一只很可爱的狗。通常，他们会在晚上十点钟时准时将停机坪封锁掉，除了当值的机组人员都不得上去，斯摩格最后一刻钟才做好决定，没料到在走廊里就与抱着狗的库赞迎面撞上。

男人见到他好不惊讶。“你现在准备去哪？”库赞问道，“——今晚上会有风暴，所以平台提前封锁了。”

斯摩格迟疑了一会该怎样开口，白狗在库赞怀里乱动，似乎不满于库赞抱它的姿势开始咬他手指。在众多问题中他挑选出一个。“你还会离开吗？”斯摩格说，“好像没多少人知道你回来了。”

库赞将白狗拎到斯摩格面前。“认识一下，斯摩格，这是乌普曼，”他说，“乌普曼，斯摩格。好好交流不要吵架。”可库赞看起来不像是会抽雪茄的那类型。随后动物温热的舌头就舔到他脸上来了，斯摩格不得不把这条名字奇怪的狗接过来，漆黑的眼珠里印出他自己的影子。

他跟着库赞往对方的舱室走，乌普曼在路上已经将斯摩格的下巴舔得湿漉漉，好像这就是小狗间的交友方式。与上一次相比他长高不少了，库赞却没有表示，单手推开那扇沉重的单人间铁门叫斯摩格进来。“哎，坏狗，”男人看着他沾满狗口水的下巴叹了口气，“我不会养狗，你也该试着阻止它一下。”

“……没有关系，”斯摩格说，“库赞先生。”

他擅自将房间的空旷理解为对方才来到这里不久，还没带多少东西，连角落里的那张床都显得很拮据。斯摩格让乌普曼趴在自己腿上，温暖的一小团，库赞拉了把椅子坐在他对面。

“实际上我不想养它，”库赞说，“但如果我真的放任不管，它就会死。”

白狗丝毫不知自己的饲主抱有这种想法。它满意地踩着斯摩格的裤子，把年轻人手指当成磨牙棒在咬，小的犬齿并不能带来疼痛。斯摩格态度很认真的应了一声，抚摸乌普曼热而软的耳廓。库赞趴在手臂上打量他们，似乎知道斯摩格已经明白他在说什么。这两只纯粹的对他充满信任的动物。

离开基地后他曾短暂兼职了一会陆运司机，夜晚就睡在驾驶室里，难以伸直膝盖。越往南边气候越糟糕，挣扎在温饱线上时很少有人会在意身边的同僚是否救过自己的命，自然也没多大兴趣去看新闻了。库赞跟随他们在好几个工厂间来回迁徙，像一只候鸟，平静的时候海面也和几年前没什么区别，最终他还是用以前的身份买了机票去墨尔本，检票人对库赞的名字无动于衷，那也许阿克提卡是真的死掉了。

澳洲人整日在惶惶不安中度过，只剩下海鸥还过着以前的日子——没有游客的时候，它们终于想起来自己本来是靠捕食为生的。现在还愿意乘船出海的工人早已麻木，站在渡轮边抽烟，库赞为了人们口中的那面墙而来，与工人交谈后也换来了一根手制烟卷。

他们是第一批参与造墙的人。世界之墙，将抵挡怪兽的期望寄托在它的名字上。

有那么一秒，库赞也希望它能成功，让普通人安全地隔绝在这面墙后面。选好地址之后，亲自沿着他们第一块建好的地基之后游侠不得不承认这个计划彻头彻尾的失败了。他的视角与阿克提卡碎冰者齐平，从八十米高空，以千吨的体量来看待这堵墙，它便和只有一层厚的乐高一样薄了。可工人坐在库赞身后的钢筋堆上休息，为了活下来和为了让更多人活下来才聚集在这里，好几人分享同一根烟卷。

巧的是，哈古瓦尔给他发邮件那天库赞刚回岸边休假，在港口的工地里发现了那只狗。哈古瓦尔并不询问他人在哪，自顾自在信里写：又有人来问我你去哪了，好像我他妈知道这问题似的，你又没换号码，又没真的玩失踪——你没玩失踪吧？那个大块头的红发男人给他发来好几张照片，黑发女孩在图中指着几摞历史书，虹膜与哈古瓦尔的头发是一个颜色。

我要搬去罗宾那里。哈古瓦尔最后说。奥尔维娅允许了，她很高兴。

随后另一双更明亮的红色短暂浮现。蹲在很高的地方，试图与阿克提卡对视的红色。库赞在几个扎堆的工人的腿缝间看见了那条狗，动物并不怕人，缩在钢管上想要躲开被手套包裹的手指。它要怎样在这里活下来呢？我们连饱腹都无法做到，又拿什么来喂它？就算它能坚持下去，也无法避开必然到临的墙壁倒塌的那一天。

那个年轻的、与白狗有过多相似之处的游侠回复了邮件。库赞从哈古瓦尔那里要来了对方的地址，拜托前任游侠去和总部交涉。斯摩格问道：你是谁？好像他很在乎这件事。库赞此时已经把狗养在了租房里，委托人每天去给它换水。他回避掉斯摩格第一个问题，所幸对方也不再追问，沉默地接受当今网路上陌生人发给他的奇怪信件。库赞偶尔检查他是否有回信，在卡普、战国、鹤和钢骨空以及总部的各种爆炸信息里翻找——后者要确保他们最优秀的游侠没有死在海上，至于前者。

斯摩格最终询问库赞：“你们在哪里？”他还写下，一切还顺利吗？

库赞心想并不顺利：世界之墙是一个谎言，我们会被削弱，也许会被永久性退役，也许你连登上机甲的机会也失去。看起来你很喜欢阿克提卡碎冰者。

卡普接起库赞电话时正在嚼饼干，声音大到几乎听不清他到底在说什么。“噢，库赞！好久不见！”卡普说（似乎旁边有人在问：“库赞？！”），“——不要给我打电话！你不是没打算回来吗！”

他从外套上发现了一根短而硬的白色狗毛，把它拈在手上玩了会。“不太好吧，卡普先生，”库赞说，“女士们怎么样了？还有我那位——”

“哈哈，你是说——”

“——库赞，”说完之前卡普突然愤怒地嚷了起来，似乎远离了不少，“我是战国。”

“战国先生？”

“机甲还是老样子，”他曾经的上级短暂拿开手机，在那头咆哮道安静点你这家伙，“出去，卡普！……行了，我可以认为你打这通电话是做好了决定？”

“我能以后再回答吗？”

战国没要求他立即回复，只说：你也看见那些墙了？乌普曼此时从椅子下面钻出来，目标是库赞的靴子，男人盯着小狗直到它爬上自己脚面开始咬他的鞋带才回话。“哎，战国先生，难道我们没有隐私吗？”他说。

铁拳并没有老实到为好友的一句话就躲出去，他等战国走远之后压低声音告诉库赞：其实阿克提卡已经在维修了，好家伙，我们还没忘了她呢。“战国没法说实话，”卡普说，“——很意外吧！你打算什么时候回来总部？”

“我还没说要回来呢，”库赞停顿了一下，

“不过我现在养了只狗。”

卡普大声笑道：“那把它也带来！”

斯摩格和乌普曼果然交上了朋友，这可能是乌普曼单方面认定的。因为小狗目前还没有仇视过谁。年轻游侠对库赞的长时间驻留表现出怀疑，似乎担心他哪天又会离开。斯摩格在库赞来到训练场时为对方让出位置，看着男人挑选出一根趁手的木棍，而后听见旁边人发出疑惑：他怎么回来了？

“你的模拟成绩怎么样？”

白发年轻人迅速回过头来看他。库赞将水杯向斯摩格抛去，后者迟疑了一会，导致被砸中肩膀，落在软垫上发出砰！的一声。这一次他暂时把乌普曼留在了舱室里，似乎带着狗在基地里乱晃让库赞收到了不少投诉——有研究员发匿名邮件问我们也可以养宠物吗？拜托，什么都行。

斯摩格俯下身去捡库赞的水杯，很谨慎的数了一遍。“二十二次，”斯摩格说，“二十杀。”在看到库赞扬起眉毛后又补充上一句：“但我没法和人同步。我没试过。”

“不止一个人和我提过。”库赞点头。

他坐在地上打量斯摩格，汗水迅速从他后背蒸发掉，带走体温。斯摩格脚边留下一小滩水渍，他小心避开了。“过来，”库赞突然开口道，“来和我打。”

每个周日现任的游侠们都会进行一次模拟实战，斯摩格还不确定下一次他又会在怎样的环境里作战。库赞朝他招了招手，将木棍横在膝盖上，示意他走近来。“现在吗？”斯摩格说，“我不……”

他突然伸手拽住斯摩格的脚踝，让后者毫无防备地栽到软垫上惊呼出声。库赞！他听到斯摩格愤怒的叫自己名字，便说：一比零，已经开始了。

年轻人终于恼怒起来踹了踹他的手腕，想要爬起身。“啊，你生气了？”库赞说，随后肩膀迅速被人碰了一下，可能斯摩格意思是现在一比一平。

半小时后他们回到库赞的舱室发现乌普曼一直在扒门，隔着铁门隐约能听见幼犬在嚎叫。斯摩格被划伤了眼睛，眼周稍微肿起来一圈，看起来像被人专门揍过但库赞不是故意的。白狗率先从门缝里探出一颗漆黑的鼻头，在男人和斯摩格之间嗅了嗅，直奔后者的裤腿。“太糟了，”他说，“我现在感觉在欺负你似的。”

斯摩格将乌普曼托在手里，正乐忠于检查它的牙，库赞便蹲回到在桌子下面找自己准备的那件急救箱。嘿，帅哥，你还好吗？还想咬我手指？他听见年轻人在身后小声逗弄他的狗，嘴里啧出声，而乌普曼应声呜呜叫起来让库赞不得不认为他们俩确实在交流。

“我可以去医疗室的。”斯摩格说。

“——上一次我和人打架被关了禁闭，”库赞说，“那时候才知道留一个急救箱在房间里有多重要。”

“和谁？”

“哈古瓦尔，我，外加另外两个很能打的混蛋，”他回忆了一会，“……好像也不是混蛋？算了，我记不太清。”

斯摩格在他拿着酒精靠近时闭上眼睛，眉毛间蹙起一个小窝。库赞趁机在斯摩格脸前比划一下，随即意识到对方依然只有那么小，和三分之一个阿克提卡的指节或者他自己的手比起来。在库赞看见的时候斯摩格总是皱眉，似乎对这个海岸基地，乃至这世界的现状十分不满，乌普曼因为酒精味道开始打喷嚏，躺在他床上乱蹬床单。

“听起来你们输了。”斯摩格闭着眼说。

好问题。“在有结果之前卡普先生把我们四个都干掉了，”库赞说，“也不一定呢，谁能说清楚以前的事。”

哈古瓦尔对这事件始终很气愤，一段时间里甚至将库赞也列为帮凶之一，拒绝和他讲话。现在罗宾已经十三岁了，也不知道她对那个雨夜留有多深的印象。斯摩格下意识想从酒精棉和库赞身边逃开，肩背绷得笔直。

“想知道吗？”库赞问他。

他的前任搭档不会知道斯摩格对自己意外尊敬的态度来自于这里。哈古瓦尔四个月后来了一趟基地，他们的英雄卡普跟在他后面跳下了直升机，一路上大声地说这基地的小子们都在干嘛！将凑热闹的游侠吓退了三分之一。库赞坐在斯摩格背后的燃料箱上撑着下巴，并不精神地指给斯摩格看：那家伙就是哈古瓦尔。

阿克提卡碎冰者第三次击败的是一头三级怪兽，有轻微的毒性，在他们赶来之前长久地徘徊在一艘渡轮附近。闪光克利夫兰被安排在红线后防止怪兽登陆，通信频道里战国反复强调不能让它登陆上岸——基地背后的城市还未做好准备，避难所仍在建造之中。

出发前他们便知道那里还有艘渡轮，一个两百余人的考察团，并未料到裂口会在今晚开启。“那些人该怎么办？”哈古瓦尔问，库赞正忙于感受外脊椎在背后扣紧，听见研发员将战国先生的命令传达给他。“这个城市的常驻人口有一百三十万，”对方说，“我们承担不起风险。”

“那克利夫兰应该和我们一起，”男人说，“能听见吗，战国先生？”

“——有一百多万人需要我们保护。”元帅说。登入机甲间的通讯频道后他们又听到一句。“按战国元帅说的去做，”萨卡斯基说，“萨乌罗。”

库赞朝搭档做口型道：他是对的。下坠过程中哈古瓦尔恼怒地向他提问，但都被摩擦声盖过去了。只要以最快速度击毙掉怪兽损失就能降到最低。“干掉它，喂，”库赞说，“所以计划里是由我们去前面，克利夫兰太热了——”

“噢，谢谢你，库赞。”波鲁萨利诺突然插嘴道。

“——那艘船的外壳先撑不住。”

他从脑子里知道哈古瓦尔也想把通讯频道关闭，干脆付诸行动，萨卡斯基愤怒喝止搭档的声音立刻消失了。我们得把那艘船也救下来，哈古瓦尔想着，也许呢，值得一试。阿克提卡碎冰者便越过停在红线外的金红色机甲向更远处走，渡轮的探照灯在海面起伏，萤火微弱。

没记错的话他们统共送了四发冷凝弹在怪兽的前肢上，冻裂的肉块将海面砸出大坑。渡轮漂至阿克提卡的小腿后面似乎被海水推着撞了上来，连机体的报警都没有触发。库赞想：很好，没让血流出来。哈古瓦尔则在他们的脑子里大吼，调动肩炮对准了这头似乎和深海鱼有血缘关系的怪兽的脸。同时刻基地强制打开了他们间的通讯频道，战国愤怒地提醒道不要再干这么危险的事——

“确认死亡了吗？”库赞说。

海面沉默良久，几分钟后哈古瓦尔清了清嗓子，向基地报告道代号仿鲸已确认死亡。他跟着搭档弯下腰，碎冰者的手甲托住渡轮底部将它拎出水面，尽量平稳的拿着。“我知道你在想什么，”哈古瓦尔对库赞说，“这不算出格，我们都救下来了。”

克利夫兰胸前的动力堆像一小束沉稳燃烧的火苗飘在空中，逐渐变得明亮起来，在看到阿克提卡靠近之后他们也准备后撤，刚好迈出一步。这台三代机甲处理怪兽污染的方式与阿克提卡相反，听人说，烧焦的有机物闻起来都差不多，但怪兽还要再恶心一点就是了。

“——后面！”对方突然大喊道。

库赞没想到自己头一次因为作战之外挂彩的原因是同僚互殴。仿鲸没有立刻死掉，最终是被闪光克利夫兰的热能铳给轰碎剩下半块头骨，碎冰者和渡轮船底短暂擦过克利夫兰手上的武器，短短几秒钟，渡轮底部就传来危险的爆裂声，似乎是燃油库的动静。

哈古瓦尔在基地见到萨卡斯基之后立刻冲了过去，他在走廊里就像一座小山，也没人敢拦他。库赞在通感末端收到一小缕怒火，抬头时发现搭档正和另两位游侠对峙，波鲁萨利诺站在他们两之间举起双手，模样并不像劝架。我们是在按命令行事。他说。而严格意义上讲是你们坏了规矩。

“……不过嘛，目的也都达成了，”波鲁萨利诺按住哈古瓦尔的拳头，“皆大欢喜？”

“那上面有两百多名乘客，”哈古瓦尔说，“还有孩子！你在行动前就不能思考一下吗？”

库赞仍处在混乱之中，又有多少是受哈古瓦尔影响也说不清。他走到搭档身后头疼地发言道还有更好的处理方式，然而萨卡斯基态度强硬，拒绝对奥哈拉渡轮上的乘客道歉。“而你们在行动前就不能思考一下？”他说，“如果让它过线，受损失的是整个基地和更多的——”

“萨卡斯基——”

“作为军人你们是否失职——”

他说得每一个字都是事实，但哈古瓦尔觉得很难听，波鲁萨利诺朝库赞摇头表示爱莫能助。斗殴便开始了。海岸基地最优秀的四位游侠在走廊里扭打在一块，有两根管道和门遭殃，旁观者大声叫好。

斯摩格跟在库赞身后走进会议室，大块头的前任游侠坐在边上等他们进来。他发现对方左手缺少了小指和无名指，哈古瓦尔便高兴地解释说其实脚上还要严重些。“听说你要回去服役吓了我一跳，”哈古瓦尔说，“我刚好在附近，卡普先生就叫我来看看。”

库赞将年轻人让出来。“斯摩格。”他说。

严格来说他们也该认识。斯摩格小心地同对方握手，心想会议好像是半小时之后开始。哈古瓦尔刚想说什么时电话突然响了，他又紧张地开始在身上寻找手机。

一个视讯电话。斯摩格回到库赞身边站着，低头时听见一道年轻女孩的声音传出来：“嗨，萨乌罗。”

“喔，嗨，罗宾！”哈古瓦尔说，“——我没想到是你打来的电话！”

“我刚把作业做完，想起来妈妈说过两天你会来这里，”对方说，“你现在在基地？我是不是该换个时间再打来？”

“库赞也在这，要和他打个招呼吗？”

斯摩格似乎听到女孩疑惑地咕哝了一句库赞先生？发现库赞正十分头痛地朝哈古瓦尔摆手示意他走开点，但对方单手拿着手机很灵活地翻转了过来，他便看见一个黑头发的小孩出现在屏幕里，背景应该是书房。

“……罗宾。”库赞叹了口气，随后哈古瓦尔将屏幕对准他说那是斯摩格。

这看起来像什么奇怪的友好重逢时间，斯摩格低声对库赞说我可以先出去，但男人将他拉住了。哈古瓦尔对着罗宾挥手，在会议室里重新找到一张能坐下他的桌子。“他后来资助了她们一家移民，”他们聊天时库赞对他解释道，“她母亲是历史学家，需要一个更安全的地方。”

“历史学家。”

“结束之后我们也是历史，”他说，“哎，希望这一天赶紧来。”

烧伤以后库赞右手的触感很微妙，斯摩格手腕被对方很用力的握了握，可能是想叫他待在这。哈古瓦尔对罗宾说待会我再打给你，白发年轻人这时候才意识到男人的笑声实在是很奇怪，忍不住多看两眼时刚好和前任游侠对上视线。

“抱歉。”斯摩格下意识说。

“这样才有好事发生，”对方回答他，随后转向库赞，“——他们要将阿克提卡碎冰者派回来，她需要新的游侠。”

这才是卡普来到基地的原因。斯摩格十分震惊，库赞似乎见怪不怪只嗯了一声。“她被修好了？”斯摩格问，“为什么，不，现在？”

离清空会议室还有一刻钟时库赞让斯摩格先回去。记得喂下乌普曼。男人说。我很快过来。哈古瓦尔低下头用衣角擦自己的眼镜顺便向他告别。“他和我想象中不太一样。”哈古瓦尔评价道。

他和我想象中一模一样。“别扭的家伙，”库赞说，“和小狗似的。”随后他发现哈古瓦尔正古怪的看着自己。

“库赞，难道你不觉得——”

“什么？”

“……和他交往有哪里不太对吗？”哈古瓦尔举起手来，“你看，那也就是七年前的事……”

“你指什么？”

“啊，停，当我没说。”

斯摩格尚且不知道这段更加奇怪的对话。库赞回到舱室时他正让乌普曼团在自己肚皮上睡觉，用手护着防止它摔下去，而他本人也在库赞床上打盹。库赞靠在桌边研究他们两个是怎样保持这姿势睡着的，偶然间白狗好像梦见了什么，猛地蹬一下腿踢在斯摩格手心里将他弄醒了。

那双红色眼睛短暂的睁开又闭上。“你之前就知道阿克提卡会回来吗？”斯摩格说，“所以你才回来了？”

“至于这个，我也不清楚具体的时间。”

年轻游侠从床上爬起来，乌普曼因舒适的床垫挪走而哼唧起来，滚落到被褥里。斯摩格避开与库赞直接的视线接触，试图拍走他蹭上来的不存在的灰。“那你还会登上她吗？”最终他说道，“库赞？”

产品研发部在阿克提卡碎冰者被运回来的当日摆了一枚等比例模型在桌面上，精缩的冷凝炮在后背支开，与背甲一起看倒是像乌鸦羽翼。库赞在最高的维修平台上找到斯摩格，白狗在他脚底下吠了两声以吸引同伴的注意力，机甲正在他们旁边被一点点运往至泊位里，喷漆鲜亮，好像被泰坦凝视。

很久，直到停机坪的大部分人都撤出去以后斯摩格才讲话：“她还是很高。”

“和新的一样，”库赞说，“你好像很喜欢阿克提卡。”

“我有吗？”

“斯摩格。”

他危险地靠在栏杆上，以他的身高似乎很容易就会掉下去。“你想的话，”库赞说，“本来可以成为第四代机甲的驾驶员，为什么要守着我们呢？”

不应该只因为这台机甲救了他一命。他们救过很多人，数以万计，大部分都还好好的活在这世界上。斯摩格将目光转向他，好像犹豫很久到底要不要说。库赞设想过许多答案。

“我记得以前他们投票叫我们选，”斯摩格说，“——广播里，在学校也有同学会提，到处都是。他们说政府让我们来选未来一台机甲的名字，好像电视游戏，投票多的获胜。”

乌普曼又叫了一声。

“所以？”

“当时我们没住在海边，”他说，“我觉得很有趣。”

在话题不可避免地倒向崩溃之前库赞决定暂时停在这。一通全基地播报的通知帮了他忙，斯摩格率先从平台上跳下来，主动伸手要帮他抱乌普曼。这几个月来它已经长大不少，斯摩格需要两只手才好抱住。

“——要成为我的副驾驶吗？”库赞说，同时将白狗递给他。

斯摩格没回答这个问题，让乌普曼枕着自己肩的时候尽力避免被它舔到下巴。库赞一时忽略了他在选择自己副驾驶之前还需要经历一次选拔，广播里不断催促游侠们去主控室集合，他们带着狗一起，不太方便往更里面走了，就站在人群边缘看着。

在说什么？库赞低声问道，知道斯摩格耳朵好使。白发游侠认真分辨了一会才告诉他：大概下个月会让阿克提卡正式开始服役。

随后他的注意力被桌面上那个小的碎冰者模型吸引走，后续的会议时间都盯着那玩意在看。那好像是六周年特别发售的限量款，斯摩格小声和他讲，但库赞思考很久也无法将模型与名字对上号：版权费和广告费被研发部拿去折腾新东西，而剩下的玩具分发到各自的机甲驾驶员手里，说是作为纪念。

“这里的人都有可能成为你的搭档。”斯摩格说。

库赞正在确认哈古瓦尔这次来时带给他的箱子，一定要定性的话，他上次没给总部做任何预告就溜走了，某种意义上也是一名逃兵。留在基地里的个人物品自然要被整箱丢掉。斯摩格不知道库赞干嘛又叫他来自己舱室，他已经花了够多时间待在这，可能乌普曼都要以为他也会和自己分享床铺。

“你应该知道这都是些什么吧，”库赞说，“来看看。”

斯摩格从床边爬过来咕哝一句我才不知道，随即意识到他确实认得库赞整理出来的那几堆塑料橡胶或者合金作的模型——哎呀，好歹我也是她的驾驶员。库赞头一次从斯摩格眼睛里读到符合他年龄的兴奋，有人热衷于收集纪念硬币，有人爱好枪支，斯摩格的这点兴趣只谈得上是中规中矩。

“这一个，”斯摩格说，指着一台颜色黯淡只有他们手掌那么大的阿克提卡，“只试发行了一段时间，一直很难买到。”

“不会吧，”库赞难以置信，“研发部说它被做得像镰刀头，问了一圈都没人想要。”

“你不要吗？”

“我有一台八十米高的，”斯摩格哦了一声，低着头继续研究，“找时间我们该去看看她。”

他又是最后一个知道日奈也来到这座基地的人，在看到库赞和自己已经是研发员的同期聊天之后斯摩格才想起他有段时间没检查过邮件了。日奈将头发扎起来，显得十分干练，随后居然从包里摸出来了一整盒烟——库赞对她肃然起敬：怎么没告诉我你还有这样优秀的朋友？她还带了烟呢。

日奈警告道，游侠不能抽烟。她又转向斯摩格。“日奈再也不会给你发邮件了，”她说，“等你发现自己有未读邮件时墙都已经修建好了。”

库赞带着他们到碎冰者脚下去叙旧，乌普曼热情地绕着日奈的膝盖打转，舔舔她的手心。不知道是库赞的主意还是出于设计者的恶趣味，阿克提卡新接上的左腿被漆成青蓝色，扎眼又吸引所有人的目光。做日检的维修人员朝斯摩格打招呼，指着阿克提卡的腿甲：“我们想在这里刻点东西。”

碎冰者容纳三个人外加一条狗绰绰有余，斯摩格盘腿坐着，等库赞与日奈聊天时百无聊赖地开始数推车开过去了多少趟，白狗枕着他小腿，几次因为斜面太光滑差点从碎冰者脚上滑下去。再有二十四小时，斯摩格不确定自己是在库赞身边还是隔着栏杆观看阿克提卡的核熔炉重又燃烧起来，她是如此坚不可摧，决无任何人或事能永久地击败他们。

库赞突然喊他名字。“以免你太失望，”他说，“——事先坦白，我是个很无趣的人。”

“我已经知道了。”斯摩格说。

“你会发现我愤世嫉俗，自我矛盾，对很多事都假装没看见，”库赞说，“哦，我还有很强的嫉妒心。”

“没关系，斯摩格以前会在柜子里贴你的海报。”日奈插嘴说。看来这是他们突然聊到的话题。

库赞笑了两声，一如既往地不需要得到他的回复。斯摩格在阿克提卡碎冰者的阴影下凝视着库赞的背影：如果我将目睹你一个人在阿拉斯加沿海的战斗，被海水淹没，无法站立，低温与炸裂开的电路压在你身后；那同样的你会看见我在你手中，看见你踩碎砖石将自己捡起来，一齐被带往高处。当它们再现时我可能会迷失，追逐兔子，一路下潜至海洋最深的地方。


End file.
